dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
09e2437a95a4501b24da05e99ef1774c.jpg 'Basic Information' Name: '''Lilith '''Gender: '''Female '''Apperant Age: Twenty-five to thirty Marital Status: Single Height/Weight: 5 ft 2 in (157 cm)/143 Lbs (66 kg) 'Appearance' Lilith has long blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless deeply tanned skin and petite curvy physique. Lilith.png konan_2_by_diabolumberto.jpg konan_by_warb1rd-d5fbc9m.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' In a word Lilith can best be best described as unstable, as she is prone to episodes of split personality disorder and sociopathic behavior. Despite this fact, she is capabale of reigning things in so that she can more or less coexist with others but it takes a mighty effort when rubbed the wrong way. She is analytical, highly intelligent, soft-spoken but quite crass, tactless even, remorseless and sadomasochist. 'Roleplay Alignment' Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: The Coveant Rank: N/A Fighting Style Base Style: To be added. 'Spirtual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base (Optional)' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Raiju Physiology User with this ability either is or can transform into a Raiju ("thunder animal" or "thunder beast") whose body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf, with the form of a white and blue wolf (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) being the most common. They may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of lightning) and their cry sounds like thunder. Raiju is the companion of Raijin, the Shinto god of lightning. While they are generally calm and harmless, during thunderstorms, Raiju become agitated and leap about in trees, fields, and even buildings (trees that have been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by Raiju's claws). Another of Raiju's peculiar behaviors is sleeping in human navels, which prompts Raiden to shoot lightning arrows at Raiju to wake the creature up, and thus harm the person in whose belly the demon is resting. Superstitious people therefore often sleep on their stomachs during bad weather, but other legends say that Raiju will only hide in the navels of people who sleep outdoors. ''' Allies/Enemies' The Coveant devil_s_trap_by_annesaysmeow-d68el9z.png 'Background' WIP 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji''' Category:Generation 1 Category:The Covenant